Death's Mark
by Elemental Homunculi
Summary: What is the teardrops of the Moon where actually once a single crystal called the Sol's Heart? Aura last of the solar race wants it back and with the help of four abandoned lunar race can she retrieve what was stolen from her kind or fade away?


**All song lyrics came from: Emily Niemann**

**Death's Mark Chapter 1**

_**I look on the ground,  
And all I see,  
Is that red shroud,  
In cased around me,  
I can't help but feel this way. . .**_

_**I am lost,  
I cannot be found,  
I am trapped,  
Under ground.**_

_**Don't try to fight it,  
You will love it,  
Every move I make,  
It just makes you shake,  
In excitement.**_

_**I feel the pain,  
It pierces me now,  
I scream out now,  
Inside my shroud,  
This coffin is my home now.  
I can't even touch the ground. . . **_

_**I am lost ,  
I cannot be found,  
I am trapped,  
Under ground.**_

_**Take me now,  
Don't let me go,  
Take me now,  
So I can go home,  
I want to go,  
Go Away,  
Leave this body,  
And return again. . .**_

_**I am lost,  
I can not be found,  
I am trapped,  
Under ground.**_

_**I feel trapped and all alone,  
I want to leave,  
This empty place,  
There's nothing here,  
But the human race. . . **_

_**I am lost,  
I cannot be found,  
I am trapped,  
Under ground.**_

_**I am lost,  
I cannot be found,  
I am trapped,  
Under ground.**_

"That was _Trapped _by Nex Vestium," the announcer broadcasted over the radio, as Akira swept the floor before he mopped.

He was in the Moonshine Bar where Oboro Kurosaki works and owns. It was Akira's turn for clearing duty after the bar had closed.

"Nex Vestium, a widely known band across America, and Europe has finally decided it's time to tour in Japan, where they had left five years ago," as soon as the radio host said that Akira dropped the mop and raced over to turn up the radio.

"Nex Vestium? Here?" he said. Nex Vestium was his favorite band; he owned all of their CDs and t-shirts. He knows everything about them, well … almost anything they had released to the public, anyway.

"Yes, Nex Vestium has finally returned and they are hosting a concert, to get their name across. The winner gets a concert and can invite whoever; we're looking for caller sixty-sixth. This is CM and C X66.6," and _Secrets_ from Nex Vestium starts playing.

Akira races to the phone, and trips over the broom he dropped before, and sails into an open cupboard, where he hits his head, and finally catches the phone in midair as the he flipped it off the wall jack.

Mahiru had walked in right when Akira was sailing into midair, and started to laugh as soon as he landed and grabbed the phone.

"Are you all right?" she asks as she walks up to Akira.

Akira didn't have time to reply to Mahiru, as he was currently dialing the number to CM and C; he stops suddenly and looks down at the phone. The displayed numbers showing on the led screen, and quickly looks up.

"Do you know the number for CM&C?" he asks Mahiru.

"No," she replies, walking behind the counter.

Akira drops the phone, and lands dramatically on his legs, his arms in the air.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

Mahiru drops the soda she was drinking and covers her ears to save the last of her hearing as does the others in the building.

Akira, still screaming, looks out the window, to see :

_CM&C._

_Cheese Monkey and Crackers_

_X66.6_

_1-800-6Cheese_

He stopped howling, dived at the phone and dialed as fast as his hands would dial.

"Hello, you're on the air," the radio said.

"Yes, hello, did I win?!"

"You are CM&C lucky sixty-six. You won!"

"I w-what? I did," Akira said the moment before he fainted.

"Hello, you still there?"

"Ummm. Hello, yes he just fainted. Can you tell me what the hells going on?" Nozomu says prying the phone out of Akira death-hold grip.

"Your friend has just won an exclusive once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see Nex Vestium! Whoa yeah man, whatcha think?"

"Who?"

Silence fills the air; Nozomu's breathing is the only thing that can be heard in the room and across the country.

"Hey, LD," a voice comes on to the radio, all bubbly and happy to break the silence. "Where's my sugar. Come on man, this isn't funny, give it to me. God dammit, I need it. and pocky, where's the pocky you said there was free pocky in this place. I didn't fly 5,000 miles to see a place with no pocky. Angelus Nex!" she calls out. "there's no Pocky! We should leave," she whines just when another person came into the room. The sound of the door closing echoes across the country.

"Hey, you find the sixty-sixth caller yet?"

LD comes on: "Yeah and he doesn't even know who you are!"

"Hello, is anyone there? You're using my minutes. Can we speed this up?" Nozomu asks taking advantage of kicking Akira in the stomach, "and I didn't win, my friend did."

"Put your friend on, let us talk to the winner, and not some dude who listens to that classic crap," the first voice comes back on.

"Hey, I don't need this, just leave me the time and place for the concert and I'll give it to Akira. Okay?"

"Yeah, well we can't."

"And why not?"

"'Cause we don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're throwing this damn concert, you should know!"

"Yeah well we don't. Because … hey get this the 'winner' gets to pick the time and place, bitch."

"Why I never…" he trailed off obviously surprised and shocked, no one had ever called him the '_b_' word.

A dark sultry laughter can be heard on the radio.

"Never been insulted have you, Nozomu? Same as always," the voice from the radio know as Angelus Nex speaks, "wake up Akira, will you?"

"Hey, how did you…" Nozomu starts before Akira slowly wakes up and snatches the phone.

"June," he says.

"What," first voice asks.

"June," Akira repeats, "on the sixth, at six o'clock."

"Where?"

"OBO Sector Park. Be there."

"Fine, we'll cya later," and the voice cuts off.

LD comes back on. "Yes, Japan, you've heard it from the horse's mouth. OBO Park June sixth at six o'clock. Tickets are available at Ticketmaster on Saturday. Here's Crazy Land.

The announcer cuts off and music plays.

_**Everything is dangerous,  
Nothing is sad,  
Walls are spiked with blood stains,  
Why are we all here with this eternal gain? In this crazy world we built once again.**_

_**Take me down to the earth's crust,  
So much of my trust has left.  
Take me where the world is so much warmer,  
and that you are what I want to be,  
Oh yeah,  
I hope that maybe in this place we can take the pain away.**_

_**In this crazy world,  
Where we all hurt so much,  
In this crazy world,  
Where profanity is such,  
I hate this place,  
These time you see,  
I hate the race,  
Of peoples' pleas,  
End this reign,  
Of eternal pain,  
This crazy world,  
Will kill us all . . .**_

_**Take me . . .Take me to a place,  
Where families,  
Care for all those in place,  
Where people are,  
Happy to be here,  
Where we all are in a place where people care.**_

_**Take me home,  
Take me to the place I call home,  
This crazy world,Is not own,  
Home to me is where I want to be . . .**_

_**In this crazy world, Where we all hurt so much, In this crazy world, Where profanity is such, I hate this place, These times you see, I hate the race, Of peoples' pleas, End this reign,  
Of eternal pain,  
This crazy world,  
Will kill us all . . .**_

_**Take me away to my own world,  
From this crazy place,  
Light is here when darkness belongs,  
And everyone won't come along,  
Down with this world,  
The pain I feel,  
Down with the waters,  
Fire is just to prevail,  
Blood splatters upon the walls.**_

**_And my face is covered,  
Take me to world,  
Where everyone is a lover,  
We all fight,  
For the right to call upon ourselves this fight is too hard,  
We must let go,  
Craziness is too much for all of us to bare…_**

_**In this crazy world,  
Where we all hurt so much,  
In this crazy world,  
Where profanity is so much,  
I hate this place,  
These time you see,  
I hate this race,  
Of peoples' pleas,  
End this reign,  
Of eternal pain,  
This crazy world,  
Will kill us all . . .**_

_**Take me away to my own world,  
From this crazy place,  
Light is here when darkness belongs,  
And everyone won't come along,  
Down with this world,  
The pain I feel,  
Down with the waters,  
Fire is just to prevail,  
Blood splatters upon the walls.**_


End file.
